


Spellbound

by VinnyGothika



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Gabriel, Bullying, F/M, Familiars, Language, M/M, Mischief, Paganism, Rumors, Sex, Spiritual, Wicca, Witches, alternative religon, because witches are nice, being nice to witches, gabriel trying to understand these things called feelings, hollywood magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are newcomers to Friendship Maine, needing a new fresh start after their father passed away. The town itself seems very homey and welcoming, but who are these Novak’s people keep talking about? Castiel and Gabriel Novak are the town’s outcasts, along with their occasional live in adopted aunt and cousin they try to avoid the townspeople just as much as they are avoided. But who are these newcomers, and more specifically who is the tall one with great hair and cute dimples?</p><p>An AU Supernatural fanfiction somewhat inspired by the movie Practical Magic<br/>(On Temporary Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Oh, you’re in my blood like holy wine  
You taste so bitter and so sweet  
Oh I could drink a case of you darling  
And I would still be on my feet  
I would still be on my feet  
-Joni Mitchell

Change is always flowing, always happening. Not bad, nor good, just continuous. Sometimes change can even bring a person onto the path they were destined for. The house was old but in good shape, elegant in that classic way of Victorian roots. White peeling paint that hadn’t been restored, but didn’t seem to take away from the charming look of the home. Wisteria had long taken over the white picket fence twining through it and hanging its purple flowers over the edges, and the air always smelled sweet in spring due to the grape like blossoms. An old willow tree stood in the front yard, its roots deep and its bark timeworn with leaves that reached down toward the ground like swaying fingers. As a breeze blew it would often swing the many trinkets that hung from the porch roof; crystals, wind chimes, astronomy mobiles. When the sun settled around noon bees would buzz about to the many different types of plants in the homes sprawling yard, making for a comforting and lovely atmosphere.

That evening the moon hung as a crescent in the sky, and stars poured across the deep navy blanket at its side. On the porch of the Victorian home sat a pair of brothers. The youngest had a mop of raven colored hair that always seemed to look as though he’d just pulled himself out of bed but hadn’t bothered with a brush. His clear blue eyes swirled like the ocean with the rare storm and his complexion made one believe he spent his time moon bathing. The tricky man next to him was a card flip, the opposite in every way to his brother. Honey blond hair that he wore feathered and eyes like sunrise with a sporadic fire in them, his own complexion lightly tanned. They lived alone, had for quite a long time with the occasional visit from their aunt and cousin.

Castiel, the youngest had a love of gardening and a little shop in town where his homemade honey themed treats, candles and soaps sold to those willing to buy. Gabriel on the other hand kept his time busy around town catching people’s eyes and playing harmless tricks on the already wary townspeople. They weren’t exactly….liked, but people still hypocritically visited Castiel’s shop or went to Gabriel for energy readings. It was a small town and when people weren’t avoiding looking their way on the street, gossip and whispers were the language. It wasn’t anything new. That was the brother Novak’s life.

The night had a breeze in the air, and a calmness that danced in behind it. “Lilac…” There was a confused look from the younger man as he glanced to the older man next to him. “Lilac honey Cassie.” Gabriel said as if it had been obvious what he was talking about, popping his overly sugary lollipop back in his mouth. “Oh.” The blue eyes filled with understanding and he nodded setting down the sprigs of herbs he’d been knotting together for the past few minutes, in his lap. “Yeah I could do that, it only takes a night to soak in with fresh lilac and there should be some in the garden. I wonder how popular it will be….” He considered thoughtfully then focused back on the older man. “I thought you didn’t care about my customer’s satisfaction?” The dark haired man inquired. His vibrant sibling gave a snort and slipped the candy from his mouth with a popping sound, crossing his ankles. Another breeze blew through and caused the chimes and crystals to sway. “I don’t, but you do.” A soft smile was the only answer to the fair haired man.

Gabe closed his eyes, listening to the movement of the world around them, from the crickets chirping to the far sounds of the ocean on the rocks. “Do you sense that?” The others deep tone made golden hues flicker open and a smirk formed on his lips. “What another man falling madly in love with me across town?” Cas laughed and shook his head. “Oh hush, you know some modesty would do you good.” Gabriel chuckled tossing his head back, his earring giving a swing. “It’s not in my nature baby bro.” The brothers looked to one another after a moment though, hope and understanding passing between them. This could be good, this could be very good.  
______________________________________

Another white building passed in the side mirror of the black Chevy. The cross atop its steeple glaring and obvious, and the man in the driver’s seat rose a brow in surprise. That was the third church they’d passed on this road alone. The wind whipped by the windows and the long haired brunette in the passenger seat felt his hazel eyes droop to half lids from the mild sun casting down as the breeze tousled his hair. Reds and yellows with splotches of green filled the imagery that flew by on either side of the road, with the drop of a building here and there. A sign soon proclaiming their Welcome to the town of Friendship Maine.

It was beautiful, small, and situated on a peninsula. This was a new start for them, the brothers on the road for hopefully the last time. The short haired man in the driver’s seat casted his eyes to the horizon and nodded. There was a two bedroom townhouse just waiting on them and their meager belongings. Their father had recently passed away, and it had hit them both rather hard but after talking and breakdowns the last living Winchesters had decided to settle away from it all.

Dean, was the older brother with green eyes that glittered like the summer grass covered in morning dew, his hair was short and spiked in an up do. He was a sceptic, kept his head above it all and carried himself with the authority of the family passed to him. He tried his best to keep everything together like he always had, but now it was just him and Sam. Sam was the younger, his hazel green hues twisting with splashes of blue on occasion like drops of rain water. Long, warm brown hair hung about chin length and curved behind his ears. There was a rebellion in his blood, which was backed up by a kindness and heartfelt caring to those around him.

The scenery changed over time as Dean sang along to the Eagles, his thumb tapping on the steering wheel to the beat. The scent of ocean water became stronger on the air, and the sleek black Impala slowed. Sam leaned a bit more and watched a small general store pass not far from a fish cannery. A smile appeared on his lips and he waved to a kind old man who stood on the corner of a street, receiving a likewise pleasant wave back before they turned down a road. “I got a good feeling about this place Sammy.” The green eyed Winchester said reaching over and turning down the radio.

There was a snort from the passenger seat. “I thought for sure you’d pull a U turn after seeing the third church.” He said glancing to the other. The leather jacket clad man gave a half shrug. “Well it’s a little unnatural, but hey not like we’re gonna attend.” The long haired Winchester gave a nod of agreement and turned his attention back to the road. “It shouldn’t be far now. We’re looking for Herring street.” Dean barked out a deep laugh. “Herring, well alright.”

People walked around on the sidewalk, spending time out in their front yards, neighbors chatting, all in all it was the most normal either of them had ever seen. They arrived at the place after a few more blocks and the Impala slowed once more. The townhouse had a cobbled driveway that led up to it, the yard gone wild from lack of tending but a greenness that just needed a little care. The short haired man put his baby into park and he and the taller man stepped out of the vehicle. Their eyes casted on the new home they’d be calling theirs. This could be good, this could be very good.

The stairs were loud with twin sets of booted feet thumping over the wood. The younger brother grabbed the room with a window that looked out onto the back yard, a glimpse of the water on the horizon. He dropped his bags onto the bed and tugged open the window lock. It slid with some effort and he dropped a note in the back of his mind that he’d have to take a look at that. He could hear his brother moving around down the hall in his own room, their boots giving similar sounds across the wood flooring.

It was nice, there was no doubt about that. Needed a little work, but nothing the handy brothers couldn’t handle. He was eager to get a chance to walk around a little more though, and when Dean leaned around the doorway it was almost as if the older man had read his mind. “Hey Sammy, wanna get some lunch, and take a look around?” The long haired man gave a nod tossing on a coat before following the green eyed man out. They got fish and chips at a little family owned place because Dean mentioned ‘When in Rome’ He had a point, with the water so close they had a good supply of fish, why not give it a try? There were eyes on them on occasion, but when either brother flashed a smile it was returned. People seemed pleasant at least.

“What do you mean I thought we were gonna look around together?” The hazel eyed man blinked in confusion, eyebrows curving down. His brother gave a laugh shoving a few fries into his mouth and chewing open mouthed and obnoxiously. “Frankly Sammy I know your idea of looking around, it probably means some boring museum visit, or hell I don’t know looking for a library or some shit.” The taller man gave his brother an incredulous look and a roll of his eyes before taking a sip of his iced tea. “You said we should look around.” The older man gave a shrug. “Sure, I’ll look for a mechanic where I can hopefully get a job and you do your small town tour or whatever.” Sam took a bite of his fish and huffed with a sarcastic shake of his head. “Jerk.” This earned him a look from Dean who gave him a little kick under the table they were sat at outside. “Bitch.”  
______________________________________

The evening settled in and crickets got to chirping again, the waves splashed along the fishing docks and swayed against the rocks. The wind picked up and Castiel glanced up from cooking dinner. He paused a moment before grabbing a container of garlic cloves from the spice rack and taking a few out to cut up and add to the pan. Growing up, one of them had to learn how to cook or they would have starved.

Gabriel wasn’t exactly the reliable type for actual meals. Without Cas he’d probably live off of quick foods and sugar. The younger Novak lost track of how many times they’d had the conversation that ‘cake wasn’t a breakfast food.’ There was a sudden thump of heeled boots on the stairs and Gabriel came bounding into the kitchen. He grabbed the counter and calmed his breathing after a moment. Before the raven haired man could ask him what the heck he was running about for, the blond put up a finger. “Shhh listen.” They got quiet and Castiel heard the telltale sound of the outside gate swinging open, it shook on its hinges with a squeak. The brothers looked at each other and a grin was shared, vibrant like the moon and the sun. “Aunt Rowena!”

The men ran through the house to the entrance as the door swung open dramatically. With a blast of air and leaves and a flurry of black clothing two people came through the doorway, into the comfortably cluttered living room. “Hello dears!” The redheaded woman strode in a smirk on her lips and with a well-placed wave of her hand the stove flame shut off back in the kitchen. “Be careful now with that flame dear one, wouldn’t wantcha supper up in a cloud of smoke now would ya?” She said with a laugh and Castiel nodded. “My mistake.” He smiled and the woman threw open her arms. “Come here you boys where are my hugs?”

The blond and the raven haired man were soon in the long arms of their adopted aunt, sharing their excitement at seeing her again after so long. The pale redhead smiled and held them close to herself, leaving a kiss on each of their foreheads. There was a dramatic sigh and a huff from the other living room inhabitant and Gabriel gave a laugh. “Cool it Crowls, you’re getting a hug too bucko.” He released his aunt in favor of tugging his cousin into a hug much to the distaste of the suited man. “Gabriel, really now recognition does not constitute touching.” The candy lover gave a laugh and pat Crowley’s scruffy cheek. “Good to see ya cuz.” And the older man smirked despite himself, shaking his head in amusement. “It’s lovely to see you both.”

Castiel hugged Rowena’s son as well and the pieced together little family made their way to the kitchen after the newcomers dropped their luggage by the stairs. The redheaded woman slipped her beaded, purple shawl from her shoulders and draped it over the back of a chair before elegantly slipping into it. Her dark eyed son took a seat next to her, straightening his red tie. The golden eyed Novak took the seat across from him, with Rowena on his left. His fingers came to toy with the feather on his earring as the woman spoke. “My wee boy I want to hear just how you and Castiel have been holding up in this bible tossing, gossip mongering bit o' the world.”

There was a snort from over by the stove where the blue eyed man had taken up his cooking once more. “Aunt Rowena it’s really not as bad as it seems.” The honey haired man gave a roll of his eyes and his fingers moved to play with the crystal that hung from his neck. “So he says, but hey it’s home right? I was tempted to just pack it up, but leaving Cassie cakes alone just didn’t sit right with me, and he likes it here.” He cast a smile to his younger brother and Rowena smiled at the men. “Your maw would be happy to see you two staying together. It isn’t easy to live among those who fail to understand.” She wrapped long fingers with red painted nails around her son’s and nephew's hands. “Remember my boys…” She said with a leveled look and Castiel wandered back to the table, all three men joining in her next words. “Harm none, do what ye will!”


	2. Chapter 2

And into your flame  
I’ll follow you  
Where all wishes twist  
And bitter they kiss  
Everything to you  
In doorways and dreams  
I run to you  
-Mummy Calls

The door creaked as it opened, the sound of pointed boots muffled on the carpet that lay across the wood floor. A heavy sigh fell from light pink lips but only quiet greeted the aggravated sound. When another louder more dramatic sigh received no reaction from the bundle in the vibrant silk sheets, Rowena took drastic measures. The woman walked to the window and gripped the satiny blue curtains throwing them open to let a beam of daylight into the bedroom. “Good Mornin’, up now, your brothers already been awake for hours!” There was a groan from the bed and Gabriel rolled over blinking against the light, his golden hair was falling in its un-hairsprayed waves, messy from sleep.   
“Yeah well Cas is a sponge cake head….” He spat out groggily. The red-haired woman let out a loud chortle and stared at her nephew with disbelief. “Sponge cake head? I’ll be sure to add that one to the book of insults my boy.” She only received a grumble and a sleepy pair of golden eyes. “I just woke up, cut me some slack.” He suddenly gave a yelp of surprise as his aunt tugged the blankets from his body. The woman quickly holding up a hand before her eyes. “Goodness! Up! I’ve made tea and breakfast. And do put some clothes on.” The sunset eyed trickster huffed yanking the multi colored sheets back over his nude body. “Alright alright I’ll get up.” The woman sighed and rolled her eyes to the heavens, begging the Goddesses for patience. “You better.” She said as a last threat and turned from the room, her forest green frock swaying.

The witch’s boots tapped on the stairs as she returned to the kitchen and settled into her chair at the table next to her dark haired son. The man smirking at the screen of his cell phone before setting it to one side. The action drew his mother’s eye and she rose a brow taking a sip of her lady grey tea. She watched the man for a moment until he released a heavy sigh and looked away from his food, fork falling back to his plate with a clank. “I can feel your eyes boring into me mother, whatever could be on your mind?” Rowena stared at him for a good long while and settled her hand under her chin, leaning on it in a look of observation. His dark brown eyes met her grey ones and suddenly her face changed.   
“Well I don’ believe it, it’s that damnable woman in’it?” The redhead became huffy and the black haired man next to her rolled his eyes. “Her name is Bela and she happens to be my girlfriend mother!” The woman’s pale hand slapped on the old table and she shook her head. “Your girlfriend Fergus? Well I don’t much like that ‘un.” The man next to her rolled his eyes yet again taking a sip of his own tea. “Yes mother you’ve made that quite clear, and its Crowley.” The grey eyed witch pulled an unhappy, offended face and looked back to her own plate of food. “I birthed ye, nearly a day in labor! I named ye Fergus, therefore I will call ye it my wee sausage!”

They were interrupted after a time by the screen door to the back yard clanking shut and a pale, very nude raven haired man stepping into the kitchen. “Damn it all…..why are you naked?!” Crowley said indignantly and stared with arched brows. His mother sighed holding up a hand before her eyes for the second time that morning. “Castiel m’dear do put some clothes on.” The blue eyed man nodded some and grabbed a black trench coat from the back of one of the chairs, setting the container of honey he’d just collected on the table. He slipped it on and tied it off around his waist, before he picked up the container again. Gabriel’s boots thumped on the stairs and he entered, now dressed and completely uncaring of his brother’s lack of more covering. “Hey kiddo, communing with the bees?” The younger Novak smiled and nodded. “They seemed very enthusiastic today, everything seems well.” The blond man returned the happy look and poured some hot water into a mug for his tea. “Great angel cakes.”

From the dining table the suited male gave a hum of disbelief. “You mean to tell me you were back there with your bits hanging out round a bloody bee hive?” Castiel chuckled and looked back to his cousin. “They never sting me.” Rowena’s brows arched and she rest her chin on her clasped hands. “Yes wee boy, but why n’ the buff?” With that the golden eyed man at the stove gave a snort. “It’s a thing.” He shrugged finishing filling his plate and watched his little brother excitedly take his crop of honey to the pantry. “He trusts the bees and they trust him.” The redheaded witch at the table shook her head. “I’m starting to think you Novak’s have a thing about clothes.” Her older nephew gave a laugh and took a seat at the table with his breakfast, he pushed a small slice of jelly covered toast past his lips and chomped down before talking a bit muffled. “You’re one to talk, miss dance naked under the full moon.” To this Crowley gave a snort. “Good point Gabe dear.” His mother held up a scolding finger pursing her lips. “Oh shush we aren’t talking about me.”  
_________________________________

“I have work…” The blue eyed Novak said for at least the third time and the older gave a loud obnoxious groan from where he was sat on his brother’s bed, tossing a small porcelain cat statue, that he’d gotten for Cas last Yule, in the air. A hand swiped out and caught the figurine in midair and the crystal reader grinned at his cross brother. “Stop that, if I agree to walk with you three will you let me go to work in peace when we arrive?” The other witch gave a nod, grinning brightly and held up a hand. “On my oath kiddo.” The dark haired man gave a sigh but smiled slightly. “Very well.”

Rowena’s black boots tapped across the concrete, an elegant lace parasol held in an extended hand to avoid the sun on her fair Scottish skin, and her forest green frock accompanied by a tan shawl. Crowley walked next to the woman, his shoes shining and an orange tie at his collar contrasting with his black suit. Behind the mother and son walked the Novak’s, with the youngest donning black as well with a blue dress shirt, the same black trench coat from earlier around his shoulders. At his side, Gabriel had chosen a brown leather jacket with fur at the collar, silk crimson shirt, and black skinny jeans. They stuck out, of course they did but they would have anyway.   
“Good morning.” The raven haired witch smiled, his gravelly voice wishing a passerby well, and a wave not far behind directed to another. Their aunt sighed heavily and watched a woman pull her daughter close telling the little girl not to look their way. “I haven’t an idea why you try Castiel my dear.” She said with a shake of her head tossing up a hand in a show of disregard. “I won’t give up, mother wouldn’t have wanted it.” His sibling smiled softly at that, the other had a point, and when he saw the redheaded woman’s aura change he knew her happiness was in agreement.

The air smelled salty with the ocean and fall moving in, the weather mild and the sun just right. Gold eyes turned to the sky and a smirk graced his lips. He phased in and out of the conversation that the honey loving man next to him had started with the other two. Rowena speaking animatedly about her and her son’s reprieve to New Zealand. He’d heard it was a beautiful country, maybe he and Cas would go with them next time. It would be nice to get out of this town, away from the stares and the judgement, at least for a while.   
The other three suddenly paused mid stride in the sidewalk and Gabe none too gently slammed into the woman’s back, nearly sending them both toppling over. She gasped and held onto her nephew as he righted the both of them. “Crap!” He blinked and looked at his three family members realizing none of them had said that and flicked his gaze in front of them. Oh, a runner had nearly plowed into their little group, which explained the mess. “Hey bucko watch….” The angry tone fell short as the prankster’s honey hues focused on the man in front of them.

Muscled, tall, with dark chestnut hair that was pulled into a ponytail, his shirt was tight and he had on a pair of running shoes and shorts. “Really sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, totally my mistake.” The redheaded woman’s brow arched and she practically leapt out of the blonde’s arms toward the stranger. “Oh not at all m’dear one…” She smirked up at him and Gabriel gave a huffy sigh choosing instead to get a good look at the man. Oh hell, he had dimples when he smiled. Who was this guy? He’d never seen him in town before. Fresh meat, his interest was certainly peaked. This guy’s aura was practically singing to him, and he was glad he hadn’t tuned out of it completely, because it was so warm and welcoming. “Sorry again, have a good day.” He said with a chuckle and walked his way around the group before kicking into a steady run again. No, why was he leaving? The amber hued man felt his gaze drawn inexplicably after, watching the brunette stranger as he continued on his way and casting a look at that firm ass.

He was shaken a moment later by a hand on his shoulder and an amused laugh from his aunt. “Well he is certainly something in’t he?” Castiel’s eyes dragged toward his brother and he cast a glimpse after the runner then switched back to his sibling. Something had stirred in the golden haired man that he’d never seen before. Lust, which wasn’t uncommon, but as the older Novak’s gaze was dragged back till the man was out of sight….he saw longing. Just who was that? “Yeah…” Gabe said with a dazed expression. “He is.” Crowley put his fingers to his lips letting out a whistle which startled his mother and cousin to looking his way. “Come now, doesn’t Castiel have work?” The youngest of the group let out a worried yelp and gave a quick wave to his family members. “He’s right, I have to go!” He went on ahead at a fast pace, his aunt giving a wave after him. “We’ll see you this evening m’boy.” His older brother nodded, finally broken from whatever spell he’d been under moments before. “See ya Cassie!”  
_____________________________________

“What the hell Dean?!” The older Winchester brother smirked as he peeked around the open hood of his car. His grey t-shirt was smudged with oil, and he put on an innocently confused face. “What, what did I do now Sammy? You’re always blaming me for something.” He said dramatically and his younger brother curved his lips into a nasty sarcastic bitch face. “Because you’re always doing something wrong.” The short haired man looked surprised and his brows raised. “Wow harsh Sammy, tell me how you really feel.” The taller of the two sighed and wiped sweat from his brow, Dean giving a shake of his head. “Just wrong man, you exercise way too much.” This earned another roll of eyes and Sam held out his I-pod. “Stairway to heaven twenty some times.” Dean couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face, ducking back under the Chevy in their driveway. “I have no idea what you’re talking about man.”

“Oh yeah, well I didn’t put it on there, considering I hate that song. Very funny.” He said sarcastically and his older brother laughed. “Cool it Sammy, no harm done it was just a joke.” There was another huff of annoyance from the taller man. “Whatever Jerk.” A snicker and the older man closed the hood of his Impala setting his tools in a box at his booted feet. “Just don’t mess with my things. I almost ran into this group because I was distracted by some douche messing with my playlist.” The breeze from the sea filled the air with freshness and salt and Dean closed the toolbox with a clunk hoisting it up, his grease rag clutched in the other hand. 

“How is that my fault exactly? Sounds like you’re just a sucky Neil Armstrong.” He asked heading back into the townhouse the hazel hued man following after him. The sound of the wooden door was loud as Sam bumped it closed with his foot and he gave an apologetic look at the glare he received from his brother. “Dude he was a freaking astronaut, not an athlete.” The mechanic paused a moment and thought about that, finally giving a grunt and following the younger man to the kitchen. “Whatever you know what I mean. It’s still not my fault.”

“Yeah fine. I think the woman I almost ran into was checking me out.” Sam pulled open the fridge and grabbed out the energy shake he’d gotten the day before when him and Dean had gone shopping. “Oh yeah? She cute?” The green eyed Winchester smirked giving the other an eyebrow waggle and the health nut shrugged. “I guess. Older kinda attractive woman and there was like three younger guys with her. Probably family.” That caused a laugh out of the other man as he scrubbed soap into his hands and washed off the oil and grease in the kitchen sink. “A MILF, alright Sammy. Those older ladies always love you don’t they?” 

The long haired man seemed to be about to break a record on eye rolling, adding another to the number. “Shut up man. They looked pretty cool actually, but I saw everyone trying to avoid them as if they had the damn plague.” Dean dried off his hands on a kitchen towel, brows cinching in confusion and pondering. “Really? That’s messed up.” The other recalled the group as he sipped at his shake, eyes drawn toward the large windows, with the warm sun falling across the tiled floor. His thoughts were of golden eyes. They all looked so unique, it really was messed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Enchanted… you thought you saw something in my eyes  
Enchanted… it’s a shame that you wanted me…  
You didn’t try…  
Enchanted… it’s just a voice through the night  
Enchanted… well I hope you make it…  
-Stevie Nicks

The black cat ran down the length of the white fence before dropping onto the sidewalk. The furry animal scampering across the street after smartly looking both ways, his sleek body twined past people’s legs and nearly missed the boot of a man. The pedestrian jumped back almost instantly and glared after the blue eyed animal as it disappeared in the direction of the park. Golden hues looked up through blue tinted glass to the clouds floating by, the man sighing and leaning back against the bark of an old sycamore tree. A figure appeared in his line of vision, blocking any bit of sunlight that peeked through the leaves and Gabriel’s lips turned into a grin as he slipped off his sunglasses.

  
“I thought you’d have gone home by now, or would have been with aunt Rowena.” The deep voice queried. “Nah her and Crowls headed to the flower shop. I just haaad to stay here and make sure I caught every hateful glance and shocked gasp, just brightens my day honeydew.” He said with a touch of drawn out sarcasm, then scoot over a bit patting the spot next to him under the tree. Castiel moved to take a seat next to his older brother and crossed his legs in a pretzel shape, straightening out his trench coat. “So to what do I owe the visit pumpkin?” The blond asked looking at the blue eyed witch. “Hm…. I closed the shop for lunch, saw you when I was walking by.” The aura reader smiled and grabbed onto the tree standing and shaking his legs out from any numbness of sitting too long. “My treat?” He offered and held out a hand.

The scruffy Novak smiled softly, but sighed lamenting the fact that he’d just sat down. He grabbed the offered hand anyway and was hoisted to his feet. The shorter man moving a hand out to dust off his blue dress shirt. “You’re covered in cat hair.” The aura reader commented with a chuckle and slid his blue lenses back on. “And you look much like a mix mash of the seventies and the eighties brother.” Castiel said with a smile and a shake of his head. The other man stuck out his tongue playfully and they walked out of the park, getting on the sidewalk.

“You know as it gets closer to fall you’re gonna have to keep an eye on that garden.” Gabe said glancing to the raven haired man. He gave a hum of agreement. “I realize, I’ll have to see what can be brought inside before the first chill moves in. The rest will have to withstand until the spring.” It took him a moment but then his ocean eyes blinked in confusion. “Wait a moment. Why do I have to be the one to do all the work? It’s our garden.” There was a snicker from the amber eyed imp and he poked his taller brother in the side making him wriggle away at the ticklishness. He said nothing though as they got to a diner and swung through the door pushing it open.

“Gabriel?” There was an annoyed huff and the younger man followed him. The two getting a table in the corner. The crystal reader glanced to the counter where a few waitresses and waiters were obviously debating whether to come over and take their orders or not. Ah the usual controversy, who was going to deal with the witches? “Another day I fear I will be getting back to the shop late.” Castiel spoke with a regretful tone and sunk down in the booth a bit, leaning back. “Hey sweetie can I get some service over here?!” The other Novak called out suddenly, none too quiet, golden brow arching as his whiskey bottle eyes looked pointedly at the group. Finally a curvy girl broke from the group and walked over to their table. “What can I get you?” She asked with some nervousness. Gabe probably shouldn’t be so snappish, but after so many years dealing with this it was aggravating that most people couldn’t remain somewhat civil out of the occasional desperate experiences that drove them to the Novak home. It was such hypocrisy.  
_________________________________

“You know how unhealthy this is, I thought settling down meant buying less fast food.” The taller man sighed as he and his brother entered the diner. “We don’t have pie at home Sammy.” Came the obvious response. “When we get pie at home I’ll eat pie at home and we won’t have to come to any more diners…… because we’ll have pie at home.” He smirked at his taller brother and received a bitch face. He knew Dean was just putting emphasis on it because he hadn’t gotten the other what he wanted at the store. Any time he said the word healthy when in relation to food his big brother made it clear that he couldn’t ‘live like a rabbit’ and gave an almost horrified look, as if eating something that wasn’t meat or pie would cause some sort of weakening in his body.

There was the scent of sizzling meat in the air, and a side aroma of spiced apples and hot coco. The diner was warmer than the breeze that came in from the sea. The brothers took their seats in a booth and Dean dragged over the dessert menu almost right away. “Shouldn’t we at least eat here?” The green eyed man held up a finger. “One Sammy, don’t tell me what to do…..two, you just complained about the food here man, make up your mind.” The other man sighed heavily. “Fine dude, get it to go then and I’ll make us a real dinner.” The older looked offended. “Hey I can cook, it’s just a rarity that you like what I make… if you weren’t so picky we’d….” He cut off when he realized that the man wasn’t listening to him and followed his brother’s eyes to a table in the corner. “I know those guys…..well not know em know em…but I saw them on my run. They were in that group.”  
Dean gave a snort and looked back at his little brother with a satisfied smirk. “You mean the one with that MILF?” Yet another eye roll came from hazel green and Sam ran his fingers through his long chestnut shell hair. “Shut up okay?” The other Winchester was astonished by the man’s quick thinking come back and shook his head with a laugh. “What was that like your twelfth time today rolling your eyes, going for a record?” The long haired man didn’t deign him with an answer to his attempt at childish bickering, they’d done that enough today. He slid out of the booth and headed over to the table with the blue and golden eyed men. He smiled and raised a hand ready to greet the interesting people, before he was cut off almost instantly.

“New to town right kiddo? Lemme fill ya in, it’s better to walk away.” Gabriel winked to the brunette man and stood wiggling his fingers in a wave. “Toodles big guy.” He said before joining his brother at the door. Sure he’d been eyeing the guy up, but if this one wanted any semblance of normalcy in his life he’d learn right quick it was best to stay away from them….not that he was opposed if the sexy Sasquatch wanted to have a spin with him. He knew though, not to get attached. He’d screwed with quite a few guys in town, in his younger years and adult years……but it always stayed quiet. After all they didn’t want anyone to know they’d been with a man, let alone Gabriel Novak, and it’s not like anyone in the town would believe him if he said something about it. The Novak brothers were out the door, leaving the man standing in front of their table, with only the remnants of food left on their plates.

Sam stood there, gaping like a fish and feeling downright foolish. Did the guy think he’d been hitting on him? He just wanted some information, maybe have an acquaintance in town. The door of the diner clanged shut loudly and the long haired Winchester sighed. Wow that guy was kind of a dick. He turned to head back to the table where his brother was but was stopped by the very busty waitress. “Hey beanpole, some advice, stay away from those guys…..heck stay away from that whole family.” The man paused mid stride, brows drawn in confusion before he redirected and headed up to the counter. “Why exactly?” The woman lay one hand over the other on the counter and leaned forward. “You’re new to town huh?” She gave a slight huffed laugh at his nod of agreement. “Well to say it plainly, they’re witches.” Sam gave a snort and shook his head. “’Ah s’cuse me?” The blond woman shrugged at his reaction. “That’s what people say.” She then went back to work, heading to pick up some plates for another table.  
____________________________________

“You didn’t have to act like that Gabe, he looked as though he just wanted to say hello, you’re acting defensive again. Wasn’t that the man you were drooling over this morning?” There was a nasty look shot the raven haired man’s way and Castiel shook his head. “I was not drooling over him, and I’m not defensive. He’s cute, yeah whatever…..he’ll just be like all the rest though and you know it. If he’s looking for a lil something something, he’ll hit it and quit it as soon as he finds out what we are honey.” The blue eyed witch sighed heavily and gave a roll of his eyes. “You said it yourself and it’s rather obvious, he’s new to town….he knows nothing about us and he was just trying to say hello, not ask you for quick intercourse at the back of the diner.” The moon and sun stepped down the sidewalk together, the golden eyed man slipping his blue sunglasses back into place. “Look don’t worry about it, the point is I dodged a bullet before it had a chance to leave the gun, capiche kiddo?”

The other man frowned and heaved a sigh. He knew his brother tried sometimes to be pleasant with people but he also shared a lot of views with their aunt Rowena about the people around them, especially in this little town. It was hard to forget the cruel words and hate of growing up different, then eventually alone before their aunt came around. The two of them clutching hands at a young age as they tried to rush home and avoid the shouts and rocks tossed their way. Rowena hadn’t helped that view of resentment that festered within them, but they all had a right to feel the way they did. Castiel himself moved passed it all, and remained his kind self, most days. Anger was easy to give into, but if he could be better than them and take a higher ground then that made all the difference….at least in his eyes. He knew it was a hard thing to follow so he held no bitterness toward his family for not doing the same.

Gabriel had been hurt, many times over by people. From Elementary to High school, and he’d taken the brunt of it most times to protect his little brother from the cruelty. He was a guarded man, and his comments of men just wanting to ‘hit it and quit it’ were sometimes more his acting than that of the man he’d been having a tumble with. But maybe he’d acted harshly for a reason. Maybe he did like the long haired man at the diner. There had been longing in his eyes that morning after all……but maybe liking him was the problem. “Hey hey!” Blue eyes blinked rapidly and the pale witch shook himself out of his thoughts to look at his older brother who was scowling. “I know that faraway look….I’m the aura reader here remember, don’t be mentally analyzing me, I can tell.” They stopped outside a shop with a small yellow sign hanging above the sky blue door. It proclaimed in elegant writing that this was ‘Pan’s Perfect Honey’. “I’m sorry….” His deep voice was gentle and he looked over at the golden haired witch. He opened his mouth, wanting to say ‘I worry about you’ but he lost his nerve. “I just wish you’d have at least given the man a chance. He seemed pleasant.”

“Why are we even still chit chatting about this peach? Hm? Move on.” The other grumbled and crossed his arms, eyes rolling behind blue lenses. “Fine, anyway I thought you enjoyed one night stands, you said they were simpler.” The raven haired Novak stared down at the other witch, who in turn waved his hands about in annoyance like a buzzing bee with a lot to say. “Never mind okay, whatever, don’t quote me to me. You got work dweeb, go. See you after work.” He turned on his heel and stomped away, one heeled boot in front of the other, leaving the taller man standing on the sidewalk, his brows curved together in confusion at the older man’s reaction. He reached into the pocket of his black pants and fished out the shop keys, maybe Aunt Rowena could explain this to him better.  
____________________________________

“You got shot down.” It was more a statement than anything and the other man sighed. “I wasn’t asking him out Dean, I was just trying to say hi…..” The older Winchester gave a shrug of his shoulders and a tilt of his lips. “Maybe it’s you, giants are intimidating.” He said and set the menu in his hands aside after deciding what he wanted. “Shut up.” An overly offended look passed over the short haired man’s face. “I’m just saying man. I know you’re perfectly harmless but no one else knows that.” Yet again there was a roll of hazel orbs and Dean called the waitress over for a little flirting and an order of pie. Sam wasn’t sure what the heck he’d done to that guy to get a reaction like that, and really? Witches? Talk about a superstitious small town.


	4. Chapter 4

 

I want to see you clearly

Come closer than this

But all I remember

Are the dreams in the mist

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away

                -Heart

 

The sun casted through the large front window onto the deep mahogany wood flooring of the living room, the occasional clacking of plastic keys the only sound filling the mostly vacant area. Long fingers paused before scrolling down the web page and the tall man’s brow curved in a considering nature. The sound of the white wood door thumping closed filled the silence followed by the tap of work boots down the hallway.

“You’re looking at the new mechanic for Cole’s paint and body.” The tone was triumphant as Dean walked into the furniture lacking living room putting his hands on his hips. It took a moment before the younger Winchester gave him any form of recognition, glancing away from his laptop where he was doing his own job search. He was thinking a handy man, there would be a lot of work at the moment with people preparing for the colder weather. He had a wide range of skills, and fixing heating, or insulating roofs would not only help people but bring him in some money alongside Dean’s apparent new job.

“Cole’s paint and body….. will you be requiring body glitter magic mike?” Sam asked with a smirk on his face, leaning back on the meager couch and crossing his arms with satisfaction at a pun well done. The green eyed man gave him a sarcastic smile. “Yeah yeah, laugh it up Sammy…. I get it sounds like a male strip club. It’s still a job dude and it’s just what I wanted, it’s what I’m good at.” Outside all the teasing the long haired man really was glad his older brother had managed to get the job at the mechanic shop, he was amazing with cars, and they couldn’t coast along forever, neither of them had much money to their names after their father pissed it away on drinking.

“I’m kidding, man it’s good.” He agreed and glanced back to the screen of his laptop. “Anything looking good on your end?” The older man asked and dropped back on the old forest green couch next to his brother. “Ah yeah I think I’m gonna go ahead with a handy man job, I don’t really have to worry too much about reporting back to anyone, and I’ll be doing a range of work.” Dean gave a nod of agreement and it was set. He mentioned Sam should put an ad in the paper, or even put something up online to get his name out there. This would be good, they could carve out a niche here in town, make it home.

________________________________

Eyes were closed as he lost himself in the calming chant and influx of music. Aura humming and drifting around him soothingly. The man with a golden halo of hair sat with his legs crossed on the fluffy carpet in his bedroom, the sun falling over his form from the window and glinting off the crystals that rested in each of his palms. An easy breath left between Gabriel’s lips and he rolled his neck in a half circle. One hand lifted after a moment and his whiskey honey eyes opened to glance deep into the crystal. It took a moment for everything to synchronize before his mind was spinning with thoughts of long brown hair and hazel eyes.

“Are you kidding?!” The male witches voice was irritable and he closed his hands around the crystals. Okay so maybe he’d jumped to conclusions and was an ass, but not even their aunt followed her own words down to a t. ‘Harm none, do as ye will.’ Being rude wasn’t harm per say, maybe on some level, but there was also the rule of three times three…. Karma was a bitch. He set the pink and purple stones on the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose. Yeah okay he’d been an asshole first. The blonde’s amber hues directed to the heavens. “I get it universe, okay.”

The man’s thoughts were interrupted as a snappish tone cut through the calm atmosphere filtering from downstairs. “No I don’ want that woman shovin’ herself into this house, she has no right!” Frowning, Gabriel extricated himself from the cross legged relaxed position he was in and headed downstairs. “Mother that isn’t really your choice, I was going to speak with Gabriel or Castiel.” Crowley’s voice returned with a weary sigh, his exasperation evident. The older Novak’s silky deep green shirt caught Rowena’s eye first and she turned toward the golden haired man entering the living room. “Gabe m’boy, tell Fergus what a ridiculous idea it is bringin’ his harlot into this house.” A smirk was directed toward the suited man who rolled his eyes at his cousin. “A harlot, you’ve been holding out on me Crowls.” He joked and winked. “She is referring to my girlfriend, Bela. She’s a lovely woman, but she travels quite often for work, we don’t get to spend much time together.”

“Antiques my lily arse, she’s a thief that un’.” The red haired woman scoffed and threw her hand in the air in exaggeration, the other perched on her hip. Her shoulders were tight and showed a scolding stress and the golden eyed witch knew in a moment he wouldn’t be her favorite person. “Sure she can come over cayenne pepper.” He grinned and crossed his arms, shifting his hip to the side. He could see his aunt’s face fall out of the corner of his eye, but at least Crowley was happy. “Thank you Gabe.” The woman sputtered and huffed, slamming one booted foot on the wood floor before she turned on her heel and walked out. “Unbelievable!” There was no doubt in his mind that as soon as Castiel was home she would be ranting and raving to him about how preposterous his decision was. Who was he to deny his cousin time with his girlfriend? The guy could hardly take his eyes off his cell phone, he was obviously crazy about the woman.

A frantic tap at the door caused all three of the house's inhabitants to stop, Rowena pausing mid stride into the kitchen before moving back toward the living room and silence permeating between them. No one visited them, they didn’t even get mail that often, and with the non-hidden franticness of the action it could be none other than someone looking discreetly for their help. The man with teased hair didn’t hesitate to go over, and opened the door to a heavily pregnant woman wrapped in a sweater. “I um, hi…I was hoping to get a little extra help.” The brunette woman’s hands were threaded together nervously and she glanced between the jewelry wearing man at the door and the pale scots woman standing not far behind him. With a gentle smile that was surprising on his face the aura reader let her into the home. “Come on in doll face, you got cash?” She nodded and Rowena smiled pleasantly. “I’ll make ye some tea m’dear, it’s a chilly one out there today.”

__________________________________

There was a jaunty little jingle as the door opened and Dean stepped into the shop behind his brother, their senses being assaulted by a pleasant sweetness, and earthiness. There was a calming music playing around the shop and the green eyed Winchester frowned deeply. “Ah man don’t tell me this is one of those weird Zen shops you like, with all kinds of healthy bullshit.” Sam shrugged and sighed. “I told you I’ve never actually been here I’ve just saw it yesterday and looked it up.” The older man moved to peruse the light blue painted shelves. “Oh nice.” A smirk slipped onto his full lips and he grabbed a bottle of honey lager that was settled in next to a few taller bottles of honey cider. The long haired brunette nodded with a look over his shoulder to the other man before walking to the empty counter. “Hello?!” Sam called to the back curiously and earned a response after a few moments. “I’ll be with you in a moment, feel free to look around!” A smile perked up the tall man’s lips and he nodded turning to look around with Dean.

“Oh Honey sticks.” He pointed to the wooden boxes, hazel hues moving over each listed flavor with interest. “Wait so it’s like flavored honey, and you just eat it like that?” A snort escaped the man and he nodded. “Yeah Dean believe it or not, healthy things can also taste good.” The older man was suspicious to believe this, but when he caught sight of the baked goods he was quick to give in. “Sammy, there’s pie, I’m sold, that’s it man.” Finally, they were joined by the man that owned the shop, a smile on his face and his blue eyes bright. “Sorry about that, I was wrapping up some of the cookies I made earlier.” It only took a few moments for Castiel to recall the two men. “Oh hello there.” Sam recognized the black haired man quite quickly and smiled slightly. “Hey it’s you, I saw you at the diner…. with ah that blond guy.” The shop owner smiled and held out a hand. “I’m Castiel, I’m sorry about my brother, Gabriel, he has a tendency to be rather harsh with people he’s unfamiliar with.” His large hand closed around the pale one and he took the apology with a kind nod. “I’m Sam, the one drooling over the pie is my brother, Dean.”

The green eyed man by the baked goods waved quickly and practically burrowed his face into the sweets table again. Castiel chuckled a bit and walked around the counter heading over to the older man. “Do you see anything you’d like?” Dean turned toward the dark haired man properly and smirked, before freezing up a bit just a second after. His gaze traveled to a pair of the clearest and bluest eyes he’d ever seen and he felt his heart lurch into his throat for a split second, before he cleared it. “Ah yeah this stuff looks pretty good, who makes it?”

A vibrant smile appeared on the moon’s face and he rocked a bit on his feet. He felt a little giddy and couldn’t pinpoint why. “I do actually, it’s all fresh and homemade, I have a beekeeping box and a garden so all ingredients that go into the baked goods are organic and healthy.” Dean looked back at the honey pecan pies and grabbed one. Normally he would have turned away at the idea of it all, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a slice of his favorite pie. “Thanks, think I’ll get one of these….” He held out the other hand, calloused and strong from mechanic work and the pale witch took it in his own. “Castiel, it’s a pleasure to meet you Dean.” Off to the side Sam kept to himself but a smirk appeared on his lips as he looked at the teas available.

_________________________________

Gabe stared at the kitchen table after the pregnant woman left them, with a pouch of tea in hand and a serene energy, the cash she handed off clutched in his own grip still. He could hear his aunt close the door, and her boots on the wood flooring before she entered the warm lit kitchen. On occasion the people in the town showed themselves as being decent and this had been one of those times. Trish was worried about her baby, wanted to make sure everything would go alright during the birth and it touched his heart in a way he couldn’t explain, he almost felt bad about taking her money honestly. The whiskey eyed man was pulled from thoughts by a pale hand landing on his shoulder fondly. “Ye alright there dearie?”

He hummed and glanced up at the woman from where he sat. “Yeah, yeah…. just thinking. Her baby's gonna be fine, aura is gentle and healthy.” The redhead smiled pleasantly. “That’s good m’boy, but what seems to be on yer mind?” A chair slid across the floor and Rowena took at seat next to her nephew, her chin propping up on one delicate hand, and grey green eyes overflowing with caring. A look he could hardly remember of so long ago, that she seemed to have replaced it.

He regarded the scots witch and considered his thoughts of earlier in the day, the shard of guilt that had burrowed into his chest about that tall brunette and now the decency that he’d been shown from the expecting mother, just a bit ago. However, the front door opened and he shied away from the thoughts quickly. “Nothing auntie.” A perky smile appeared on the crystal readers features and he stood from the kitchen table, shoving the cash into the pocket of his fitted jeans. The skip was back in his step as he trotted out to welcome his baby brother home. Rowena looked after the sun and wished him good thoughts. She knew it wasn’t ‘nothing’ but he had to come out about it in his own time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter.....um yeah...still kinda on hiatus

 

You never can win  
it's the state I'm in  
This danger thrills and my conflict kills  
They say follow your heart  
follow it through  
But how can you  
when you're split in two?

\- Siouxsie and the Banshees

 

“This is terrible! I take back everything I said, the universe is against me!” The tone was whiny and dramatic and Castiel sighed and rubbed his temple, trying and failing to read the old age stained pages between his fingers. “When I felt that rush, I was excited…... but now…. Now...” The older witch made another turn on the living room carpet, continuing his pacing. “I was fine….it could have been gumdrops and G-strings as far as the eye could see…. Fooor yeaaaars Cassie..” Ocean hues narrowed in confusion under a pair of dark brows at that statement, and the younger Novak watched the blond do yet another turn, the book in his hands forgotten after he’d read over the same line twice in his distraction. “Then you had to be all nice to Mr. brunette wet dream Adonis-” A sigh met those words and Castiel cut in, resting his cheek against his hand. “His name is Sam.” Molten gold eyes landed on the dark haired man as Gabriel came to a stop. He pointed a finger as if in a scolding manner and the other man looked less than intimidated, in fact he just looked bored of his drama queen of an older brother.

“See that’s what I mean…. Sam. Now not only is his image haunting my aura, and kickin round in this well styled head of mine but now I know his name, it’s ruined kiddo.” The adorned man fell to his knees theatrically on the circular carpet that took up the center of the living room, and it was almost as if a spotlight shown down on him with the amount of sympathy he was trying to gain over something so silly. “What’s happened now?” Fiery red hair swayed in a high up elegant clip as Rowena tapped her way into the room and grabbed her cloak from the coat rack. “He’s just pouting because I told him the name of that man he’s been hung up on.” A huff of annoyance released from the teased blond head, that was buried in his hands. “I am not hung up on him!” A chuckle escaped from red lips and the lady witch smirked at her young nephew. So that’s what it was? A crush? How sweet, and intriguing. “So what is the impressive lad’s name?”

“Sam.” Was the rough reply of the moon. The woman gave a small sound of surprise. “It’s a bit more…. drab than I’d expected, but it suits him all the same.” However, her smirk grew once again as a defensive tone roused from the trickster on the floor. “He’s not drab!” Wrapping the velvet cloak around her shoulders the witch took toward the door with parasol in hand. “Oh no, that boy is far from it my wee boy.” A cackle followed her out the door as she caught the protective glare that her nephew cast her way. So shielding of a man he hardly knew, very interesting indeed.

______________________________________________

The leaves fell from the trees over time, drifting down on occasion as the weather started getting colder, the sea bringing bouts of chilly wind that caused wind chimes and trinkets to swing. The youngest Novak had gotten into tending to the large garden that took up much of the sprawling yard. Taking the plants that he could into the small greenhouse that attached to the kitchen by a glass door. He set down a potted tomato plant before the silence was interrupted by an aggravated tone. “We do not have rats!” Walking into the kitchen Castiel’s brows rose as he came to see his older brother and aunt looking rather crossly at one another. “I hear them, their little feet up in the ceiling m’boy, don be tellin me otherwise. This place is old, these things ‘appen.” The blond witch groaned and dug his fingers into his feathered hair, earing swinging a bit. “Agh, I don’t want to have rats, that’ll be yet another problem.”

“This house is old Gabriel…” The roughened deep tone made the older man look his way and sigh. “Who’s side are you on?! Ugh fine, we’ll check it over……later..” This earned another eye roll from their aunt and the woman threw up her hands. “Do I ‘ave to do everythin’ myself?!” Gabriel of course only shrugged and slipped a hard candy from his pocket popping it into his mouth.

The black cat hopped cutely down the stairs, it’s little furry form light and tail swaying, before it’s small paws moved across the wood flooring toward the pleasantly lit kitchen. Gabriel glanced up from the tarot card layout he was looking over, The Empress lightly held between two of his fingers. “So how’s it look bucko?” Castiel sighed a bit, making his way over to the fridge and grabbing out the picture of orange juice. “Well we had rats, the good news is they are gone. However, the attic and roof are rather chewed and the wood is rotted. We should tend to it before it becomes more of a problem.” The blond brother gave a hum, but didn’t seem like he had much of an interest of doing something then and there. “Son of a whore!” The expletive was suddenly followed by a loud crack that echoed through the house and golden and blue orbs shifted toward the ceiling. “Cassie….” The pale man grumbled and set his cup of orange juice on the counter next to the pitcher. “That would be the attic ceiling cracking, and our dear cousin discovering it.” A sigh escaped the older witch. “That’s what I thought it was.” Okay maybe this place really did need some fixing up.

__________________________________________

A few weeks into the new job and Sam was regretting his choice somewhat. It wasn’t that the work was lacking per say, in fact there had been more people than he expected calling in, but he was starting to wonder if talking to people around here would always lead back to talk of these Novak’s; the apparent ‘witches’ of the town. He was working on an older woman’s roofing, the ocean bringing salt and the chill of seasons changing day by day. It was nice weather for the most part and enjoyable, but it was becoming difficult to not get hit on by almost every older woman in town, or hear gossip. He climbed down the ladder propped against the wall by the garage and dropped down to the concrete driveway. He sighed and looked up to the sky that was starting to pull in clouds. Rain would probably move in soon, and he had to get this done before then, but a break was desperately needed. The brunette took off his leather work gloves and ran a large hand through his chestnut hair.

“Well aren’t ye just a sight fer sore eyes.” The quirk of her lips was lecherous to say the least. The pale woman removed her sunglasses and folded them closed, her other hand tilting her parasol away from her face a bit. “Uh s’cuse me?” Sam’s voice came out shaky as he got a look at the redheaded woman he nearly ran into weeks back. “Don believe I’ve had the proper meet and greet with ya wee boy….. or should I say big boy.” She eyed him up and down and a strained laugh fell from the six four man’s lips, his brows curved together. Damn this woman really did have an eye on him after all, he was hoping Dean was just joking about that whole thing. The long haired man stood a moment unsure if he should continue speaking to the slender redhead. People said they were witches, her and her whole family. It was hard to ignore the gossip, it seemed to be all anyone talked about, and the avoidance was all too obvious. He sighed, that was ridiculous, Castiel had been nothing but nice to them. Honestly what could it hurt? His lips slipped into a smile and he glanced up as the sky shook with the coming storm, a rumble through the clouds.

Rowena hummed and glanced up as well. “It’ll be a heavy one Sam. Best stay inside for a few days, be raining cats and dogs.” She said with a chuckle. “That’s not what I came to talk to ye bout though. I was wondering if you’d be willing to take on some work. My nephew's home is in rather disrepair; it could use a good pair a hands bringing her back to comfort. It’ll be fine till this storm passes but I’d pay ye well for the help.” The moose of a man’s brows rose. A job? Really? The wind picked up a bit and the redhead laughed. “Don’t ye worry, you’ve plenty a time to get home ‘fore it starts.” She sounded as though she just knew and he couldn’t help but believe her. “Is there a number I can reach you at? I’ll have to think about it.” Long fingers with red nails held out a card and a calloused hand took the small cardstock from her. “Have a good evening Sam, I hope for yer call.” With a wave the black clad woman turned and stepped away down the sidewalk, boots making a small tap.

As the hazel eyed man stood there it took him a moment to realize, despite the pickup of wind and the growing rage of the storm the woman’s parasol hadn’t moved and inch in their whole conversation. Why could he hear her shoes over the roughness of the weather, and how did she know his name? It wasn’t until he’d arrived home and was closing the door behind himself that his foolishness came to light. Castiel must have told her about them. The clouds shook overhead and as if the sky had opened up, rain started falling in heavy sheets……it had to be a coincidence. I had to be. He distantly heard his brother shout in surprise as he looked down at the card in his hand. “What the shit? It’s really coming down. You got back just in time man.”

________________________________________________

“Why would you do that?” Exasperation and self-depreciation were stagnant in the air as the golden haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. “You were meant to meet em.” Came the firm reply, grey green eyes locked on the young man across the table. “It certainly seems that way brother.” Castiel hummed gently and finished chopping the strawberries he’d be using for one of his stashes of honey. He popped a pale finger passed his lips to lick the red juice away and watched as the crystal reader heaved a sigh with a thoughtful look coming to his features. What were the chances? The Goddess was making it a point to be obvious this time, but why now, and why him? Sure the guy had caught his eye, he was damn good looking and he couldn’t deny he’d like to see more of him and…. wait no. As if he could be so lucky. That never happened. The golden eyed witch huffed out a sigh and pointed to the stove. “Auntie, dinner’s burning.” The redheaded woman turned with a look of surprise before a long string of expletives began to escape her, nearly tipping over her chair in a rush to the stove.

“What about you Cas?” The older man’s mouth quirked into a teasing smirk. “You’ve had quite the vibrant aura, care to spill on what’s got you looking like a rich girl on her first spring break?” The scruffy faced honey connoisseur frowned deeply at his brother’s choice of wording. “That’s inappropriate, anyway my aura is no different. I’m simply a more pleasant person than you.” A snicker escaped the blond and he shook his head leaning back in his chair. “Sure kiddo. Did you see someone? Is this a crush?”  
“About as much of a crush as the one you have on Sam.” The gruff voice shot back and Gabe gave an undignified yelp. “I don’t have a crush!......Wait you do like someone, who, Cassie ah now you gotta tell me.” The dark haired moon couldn’t deny the light warmth that made itself known on his cheeks. “I don’t, excuse me.” He said snappish and turned back to the counter where the cutting board and momentarily forgotten sliced fruit was. The shorter man smiled lovingly after his brother turned away in a huff, Rowena too was distracted by dinner and he was pleased that it hadn’t actually burned. The smile slid away from the prankster and he heaved another sigh, eyes dropping to look at nothing in particular. So he knew this guy’s name, big whoop, so he was attractive double whoop. He was also an outsider, him and his brother. The town was bad enough, and in his gut he has a feeling that these two would drop right into any missing slots in the crowd of disdain. It was inevitable. The Novak’s didn’t get breaks like that. Nice people, decent friends, partners…. Lovers. These two would be strangers until they were enemies like the rest.

Maybe it was a grim view, but he learned while growing up, how cruel people could be. Their mother wouldn’t have wanted this for them, but this is the way it had to be. She’d been nice, she’d been nice right up until they ran her out of town and nearly killed her in a medieval and barbaric way. That’s why this was so damn frustrating that he couldn’t stop thinking of Sam, he was just another man, and it should stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the delay, soo sorry

Did she make you cry?  
Make you break down  
Shatter your illusions of love  
And is it over now do you know how  
To pick up the pieces and go home  
-Stevie Nicks

 

The rock flew through the air and slammed into the window, causing it to shatter straight away, the stone crashing against the living room floor and sliding to a halt. Shards of glass littered the carpet, and it didn’t take long before the front door of the old home flew open. The short blond stalked down the porch steps with a molten fire in his golden hues, fists clenched at his sides and the three perpetrators booked it down the street upon seeing him. Gabriel recognized them, the lead teen of the little group so much like his older brother it left him with pains in his chest cavity. “You little candy assed shits!” There was laughter from the teen boys as they retreated from the yard. “Come on the witch is gonna get us!” 

He didn’t bother chasing them, only stopped at the gate to make sure they left. Edward Durin, the little brother of his former one-night mistake, Terry Durin. Gabe ground his teeth before taking a deep breath. “Harm none, do what ye will…” He reminded himself, voice low and breathy with strain as he slowly made his way back inside. Castiel was in the process of cleaning up the glass, a small frown marring his features. Crowley was looking at the damage and sighed heavily. “Well now you’ll be needing a new window.” Blue eyes flicked up and the younger Novak tossed the last shard of glass into a bag. His older brother looked furious still despite the man’s attempts to calm himself down. “It was that little dick monkey Ed.” There was a moment before an unhappy snap filled the air with the click of boot steps. “Edward Durin!?” He heaved another sigh and turned toward the fiery redhead. “Yes auntie.” Rowena turned her gaze at Gabriel and he blinked at the odd look. “What….what is it…” Crowley shook his head. “Mother no, we do not need a witch hunt on our hands, please.” 

“Oh shush shush shush.” The woman waved a pale hand about madly. “I’m not saying we should hurt the boy.” The moon dusted off his hands and turned his look on his brother in just enough time to see a smirk breaking out across his lips. “Gabriel no please, Crowley’s right.” However, it seemed the two weren’t listening. The woman smirked excitedly and started to stretch her fingers. “Tell me boy’o you know something?” The whiskey eyed witch returned the mischievous smirk full force. “Well going after Eddie won’t get the point across, but Terry….. oh Terry’ll get the message loud and clear, unlike his little shit of a bother he’s cautious of me.” Castiel dropped down into an arm chair with a hopeless sigh. “I just want to live a quiet life…” He murmured and got a caring pat on the shoulder from his cousin for his trouble. “It’s the price we pay darling.” 

_________________________________________________

Terry Durin was a pleasant guy, graduated with honors, had been on the school football team, and had a fling with quite a few eye catchers in his graduating class. Dean could only relate so much to the guy but hell if he wasn’t a good guy to get a beer with and shoot the shit after work. Cole was a hell of a guy as well and literally the most laid back boss he could ever hope to have. Ex-military, settled down with his wife and kid here in town where he opened the mechanic shop years back. Terry finished off his last beer and stretched. “I better get going.” Cole glanced over, the top of his bottle mid-way to his lips. “Ah come on man you just got here.” Dean waved a hand to the bartender for another round. “Yeah man c’mon, at least have one more.” 

The black haired man gave a laugh before settling his coat back against the booth that he was perched in. “Alright alright one more but I gotta get home soon.” The older Winchester thought for a moment as the waitress came by with three more beers for the mechanics. Oil still stuck to their clothes and hands like marks of blood from battles with engines. Superboy, it came unbidden but made a smirk come to the green eyed man’s features. Terry Durin reminded him a lot of Superboy. The black slicked hair, old letterman’s jacket, and his build just shouted to an image of the teen hero in comic books. 

As the three men raised the next round of brown bottles to another day of a job well done there was the piercing wail of a car alarm suddenly from the parking lot. Cole raised a brow at Dean, before the two men saw their third companion rush from the bar with such a degree of panic he forgot his letterman jacket. “Son of a bitch…” It was literally the only words that could come out of his mouth as the grass green eyed man and his boss caught up to Durin. For a second Dean wasn’t sure what he was seeing there in the parking lot, or how the hell something like this even happened. The old mustang was fine, except for a broken window, no paint chipped or tires slashed, and nothing was stolen….. of course it was a bit hard to tell. 

Green, brown, and swampy colors of the earth, frogs and toads. The car was full of them as if someone had taken a hundred bucket’s through an overridden pond and poured them straight in the broken window. They hopped about croaking lowly or chirping in that way only tree frogs could. Cole barked out a laugh at the sight, even though they were all in shock. “I don’t know man; we can fix the window but I ain’t heard of anyone covering frog damage.” Terry suddenly released a high pitched yelp startling Dean from his gaped staring. “I’m terrified of frog’s man!” The older Winchester couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from him. This was one of the most ludicrous things he’d ever experienced, he was so telling Sammy.

__________________________________________________

 

Heels tapped against the sidewalk as the slender woman made her way along, a purse slung over one shoulder and a carry-on bag clutched in her other hand. She made no attempt to greet the people she passed, walking with an air of strength and self-sufficiency with her head held high. Pausing she did another check at a piece of paper in her free hand, grey green eyes glancing back at the street signs. The place must be at the end of the road if her directions were anything to go by. The taxi only took her so far but she was thankfully close enough. It was just as he’d described it, with a pointed roof and the old willow that creaked in the wind deep rooted in the yard. The gate squeaked on its hinges as Bela walked through and made her way up to the door. She was eager to see her darling Crowley, and had been all too pleased to fly in when she received his call. The door opened after the few moments of silence that settled after her knocking.

A smirk and a smart suit just as she’d always known him, he was such a gloriously handsome man. Bela couldn’t restrain the pleased smirk that quirked her lips before she was swinging her arms around her boyfriend’s neck and laying into him with a deep kiss, bag dropping to the porch. “My darling, how I’ve missed you.” The dark haired witch lifted the woman from the ground in his satisfaction to see her again. “My dear belladonna.” The brunette woman grinned at the pet name and pressed a kiss to his lips once more before being set back down. “I do hope your flight wasn’t terrible.” The man picked up her bag and the couple headed inside. She looked about the home, eyes touching over the many trinkets and bobbles, including many herb containers and small figure statues of gods and goddess’. It was like entering a museum. 

“It was decent, certainly better than some of the flights I’ve been on.” She glanced to the broken window and frowned. “Have you been having a bit of trouble darling?” The suited man shook his head and waved a hand. “Simply the usual my dear, arrogant little brats wanting to start problems with the witches.” He sighed in regret. Bela pursed her lips looking back at her lover with an air of disgust. “Dreadful little shits.” The comment caused Crowley to laugh. “No argument there, come I’ll show you to my bedroom, you can meet Gabriel later, but Castiel is about. I believe in the garden.”

“Cassie darling!” Crowley’s voice made blue eyes turn from where the man was hunched over a bed of herbs in the garden, hoping to pick the last good sprigs before the plants went dormant. He stood dusting off his jeans and taking off his gloves. A slender brunette woman stood at his cousin’s side in the doorway to the greenhouse and it took him a moment to remember Gabriel had allowed Crowley to invite his girlfriend to stay for a while. He was wondering now how that would factor in with them having so many issues with their home. He hoped nothing got worse. He found out after a bit that her name was Bela and she was a bit of an acquired taste. 

“So you make all of these?” The woman asked as they sat down to a cup of tea. She took another bite of one of his honeybee shaped cookies and he couldn’t help the grin that lit up his blue hues. “Yes, it’s all homemade, and when I can rope my brother into helping we do very well with batches of honey, cookies, pies, even wine and beer on occasion.” It was obvious he was passionate about his business and it brought a smile to Talbot’s face.

The moon like witch took a sip of his tea and glanced to his cousin before regarding the woman once more. “Crowley mentioned you work in antiques….” The brunette woman chuckled and nodded giving a wave of her lean hand as she added honey to her tea. “Yes somewhat, I hunt down rare artifacts for elite clients. On occasion it’s for auction, and other times it’s simply a wealthy collector wishing to have it and pay a pretty penny for it.” The young Novak hummed in understanding and set his tea down after taking a sip. “That sounds like it would be very profitable.” She shrugged a bit and finished off the cookie before continuing. “I do well enough, though most times my money goes toward traveling and hotels, so it’s a job always on the move.” 

Laughter from the living room suddenly interrupted their conversation, a bit like cackling hyena’s or witches that had been up to tricks, followed by the door thumping closed. The trinket strewn Gabriel and the velvet wrapped Rowena held onto one another with tears in their eyes at giggling so hard as they stumbled toward the kitchen. They received three pairs of eyes casting their way, and only laughed harder. “What did you do?” Castiel asked with a heavy sigh. He liked it here, why couldn’t they just behave themselves? The only thing the man was able to get out of his golden eyed brother in that moment was a jumbled word that made little sense. “Frogs.”

It took little more than five minutes, a shorter than expected amount of time to calm two cackling witches, before Rowena realized just who was sitting at the dining table. Her scowl was tight and her eyes held fire, arms crossed as she sat staring at the lean brunette woman. Bela however didn’t seem in the least bit bothered by the glare practically gouging into her. Crowley had tried already to properly introduce her to his mother but she seemed adamant about ignoring the woman. Neither of the brothers knew what to do but Gabriel seemed the least bothered by it even though he’d been the one to allow it. “So Rowena…” Bela began and earned a blunt turn up of her nose, she wasn’t even subtle about it, ouch. 

_______________________________________________

The large three story house was old, that was obvious on first glance, had probably been built there years ago, a permanent structure. The peeling white paint could use a touch up and the brunette man was starting to understand as he looked over the roof just why Rowena had asked him to do this. The conversation with her on the phone a day ago had been filled with an alluring tone and dropped in flirting but she was going to pay quite the pretty penny, and it was harmless anyway, so he wasn’t looking to pass this job up. His hazel hues moved over a heavily damaged roof with many missing shingles, and down over the old wood and peeling paint. So this was Castiel’s home….and Gabriel’s. With a breath to prepare himself the tall brunette walked through the gate and toward the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Another night, another day goes by  
I never stop myself to wonder why  
You help me to forget to play my role  
You take my self, you take my self-control  
-Laura Branigan

 

The door swung open, and slammed against the inner wall, causing the tall brunette to cringe a bit. He might be doing work inside the house as well if this was how they treated this old house. “What do ye….” The redhead woman stopped mid shout and a smile replaced her scowl. “Saaaam…” She drew out his name with a tone like they were old friends, instead of mere acquaintances. “Ah, hi… is now a bad time, we can reschedule if…” The grey green eyed woman waved her hands wildly and stepped outside with him, the door closing with a thump behind her. “Not at all, let me show you around!” She said excitedly and her boots tapped on the cobblestones before she stepped into the grass. He followed after her, hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans. Whatever was going on inside she seemed quite eager to get away.

  
Inside, golden hues were staring into the living room, the man’s lips pursed. “She said Sam didn’t she?” He asked with a slight chip on his shoulder. Castiel sighed. “He does live in town Gabriel…” Bela looked amusedly at the blond man. His emotions had changed in the blink of an eye upon hearing that name. Whoever was here must have been a touchy subject to him. “But why is he here? Did she invite him over? She didn’t say he was coming over, what if he wants to come inside Cassie?” The blue eyed brother grabbed the other male witches’ shoulders. “Calm down, Gabriel you’re getting upset for no reason.” Crowley hid a snicker behind his cup of tea, bringing it to his lips for a drink. “I’m not upset, what, do you think some long haired…. tall…Adonis like guy…could make me upset?” His voice had almost taken on a dreamy like quality before he caught himself quickly, making it snappish.

The brunette woman on the other side of the table gave her boyfriend a look of understanding and Crowley nodded to her. Oh, so it wasn’t anger or uncomfortableness, it was a crush. How sweet. “I’m going out there.” The rocker witch stood, his many chains hanging off his belt swinging, along with his feathered earring. “Please don’t scare him away. He’s nice.” The younger brother said after him, a small frown marring his features as he heard the front door slam shut. This house had been through too much already, Castiel wished they wouldn’t handle it so carelessly, and the locals certainly didn’t help when one of them wanted to cause trouble.

Gabriel’s booted feet held a firmness with each stride as he moved across the grass at a determined pace. He could see his aunt and the brunette giant of a cute dweeb on the side of the house, the woman indicating with her hands as she talked about something, pointing toward the roof of their home. Halfway across the lawn however the short crystal reader paused, losing his nerve a moment. What was he even going to say? He hadn’t rehearsed this, because he wasn’t aware there’d be a chance that the man would be coming to their house. Not that he rehearsed anything of course. “Ah here he is! Come say hello m’boy.” Whiskey amber hues looked up and he blinked a few times, caught off guard before he realized it was Rowena talking to him. Both of them were looking at him and he was just standing there like a deer with a spotlight on him. The redhead woman gave him a look and he heard her voice wash over him mentally to calm him. ‘No need ta worry, come e’re now dear.’ He got over it then quickly and finished stalking over, looking right up at Sam and crossing his arms.

“Sam, this is Gabriel my older nephew, as I’ve heard you two ‘ave met before.” Sam gave a tight lipped smile, but nodded kindly. “Gabriel…good to see you again.” The greeting caused the blond to lose his want to be snappy yet again and he relaxed slightly. “Yeah, hi Sam…” The grey green eyed woman’s red lips pulled into a smile as she looked between the two. “My nephew ‘as a bit more knowledge of our situation on what needs ta be fixed, so I’ll be leavin’ ye to it then.” The short trickster’s head whipped toward her, with widening eyes. “Wait, what, why?” The woman was already retreating back toward the house looking far too pleased with herself, calling back over a purple velvet covered shoulder. “He’s here to fix up the house m‘dear.” She was then back up the steps and heading in the house, before the sun could get another word in. That sneaky, sneaky….witch, well…that was a bit redundant.

He turned back to the hazel eyed handsome wonder before him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fix up the house?” The taller man mirrored Gabriel’s stance and looked down at him, it was becoming a bit amusing actually the way the blond was acting with him. Very huffy, like an annoyed child. “Your aunt hired me.” The taller man said with a smirk appearing on his features. The older Novak was undoubtedly riled up by just seeing him, he never expected that. “Well I’m firing you, and stop looking at me like that.” With an aggravated tone the golden haloed man turned away and started stalking toward the porch. Sam fell in step with no problem, a smirk still broken out on his lips, and dripping with hilarity. “I didn’t think I was looking at you any specific way, and I’m not quitting, what do you have against me anyway?” He asked tossing up his hands a bit, a look of confused questioning flashing across his face. “Who says I have anything against you?” Gabe asked, grabbing for the front door. The brunette’s large hand slapped onto the wood of the door and he managed to wriggle himself between the rocker looking witch and it. The other backed up and stared up into hazel hues with exasperation. “What do you have against me?” With a clench of fists, the tease haired man let out a rough sound. “Nothing okay, now get out of my way you giant…. moose!”

There was a bark of laughter that escaped the other man, as he stared down at the golden haired witch. “Moose huh?” With a glare directed his way, Sam held up his hands in defense, but the grin didn’t go away. He stepped aside allowing Gabriel to go back into the house, the door slamming behind. Well that second encounter had gone an interesting way. The crystal reader leaned back against the closed door and glanced over to his aunt who was smirking at him from an arm chair. “Shut up.” He pointed a finger firmly her way and she chuckled lightly, watching the sulky man disappear up the stairs.

  
Gabriel heaved a sigh as his bedroom door closed, and he leaned back against it slowly sliding to the floor. What did the Goddess want from him? Was he just being his own worst enemy in this? After a few moments he pulled himself up and moved over to the window. Down below in the yard he could see Sam, his hazel hues taking in the house, checking over what needed to be done. He lost his composure around this man like no other before. He was usually so suave, or even cocky, sometimes nasty. But with Sam, it was if all the wind was blown out of his sails. He’d started to feel bad being rude to the brunette, unlike all the rest. The golden haired man rested his forehead against the window, whiskey amber orbs intent on the man below.

He could do this, he just needed to try. He thought of the kindness that their dear mother once held onto with such a grip, that Castiel now held with that same fierceness. He wasn’t sure how to be that person with everything they were forced to endure, but he knew he was hurting not only Sam but himself as well. He may need to get away for a while, take a day in the forest and remember the spirit inside of him, maybe he was becoming too emotionally ravaged by those in the town.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So I took the job.” Sam said lightly and popped another almond in his mouth, crunching down on it as he walked beside the other Winchester. Dean noisily slurped from the straw in his coke and eyed his brother with raised brows. “What? The witches place?” Sam’s brows cinched. “You’re kidding; don’t tell me you’re starting to believe that? You said that was ridiculous.” The green eyed man nodded. “I know what I said man, but it’s weird…. I don’t know I mean… Terry’s car was filled with frogs and toads. Who the heck could have done something like that, without being seen?” The long haired man sighed and shook his head. “The frog thing right, okay yeah that was pretty weird, I thought you were making it up at first because it sounded so insane.” Dean pointed his way, eyes wide and brows raised. “Right dude? I mean how weird is that?” They stopped by a white picket fence and the taller finished another mouthful of almonds from the bag in his hand before speaking again. “Does anyone know who did it?”

Dean sighed and slipped his other hand in the pocket of his leather jacket. “Terry said he knows, but then he got this weird look on his face, kinda scared and wouldn’t tell me or Cole anything else.” His brother pushed his chestnut hair out of his face and nodded. “Now that…. that’s weird.” The mechanic gave a nod and suddenly sneezed, the other man stepping back. “Ah Dean, cover your mouth man gross.” The older man puffed irritated and sneezed again, this time covering his mouth. “Shit, what hit me.” Sam looked greatly pleased suddenly and pointed to the ground not far from the man’s black boots. “Think you found a friend.” He said teasingly and drew the other brunette’s eyes toward a black cat sitting on the sidewalk. The cat stared up at them with bright blue eyes and Dean groaned. “Hey no offence, but could ya…” Another sneeze escaped him. “Get outta here.” The blue eyed cat rubbed against the man’s jean covered leg and earned a laugh from the younger Winchester. “Aww he likes you, cute.” The man’s green eyes had already started to turn bloodshot as the feline continued to rub against him, kicking up hair all over his clothing. “Hey c’mon, cut it out already.”

The animal suddenly stopped and stared up at them, his blue eyes narrowing, before he stuck his pink little tongue out. The taller of the two felt his laugh drop and his eyes widened. “That cat just stuck his tongue out at you man.” The older Winchester rubbed his watering eyes and tried to get some of the fur off his clothes. “Sammy, it’s just a stupid cat.” A hiss made his own eyes widen and he stared down at the suddenly unsettling animal, before it turned and ran across the street toward Castiel’s honey shop. “Was it just me, or did that cat sound offended?” Sam asked, confused and wondering if he’d just experienced that or not. “Like I said Sammy…. weird.” The brothers shared a look and a sigh escaped between them. “Hope that job pays good.” Dean said with a shake of his head and sneezed again.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Your aunt isn’t here, neither is your brother, you don’t know me that well, and I have no obligation to tell anything to your family.” It sounded like a good gain. Gabriel glanced up from where he sat on the couch, a crystal of amethyst held between his hands. Bela took a seat next to him, the scent of lavender filling the air as she dropped down on the piece of furniture. Castiel had put plastic over the broken window before heading into the shop earlier, but the living room was still slightly cooler than usual. He could see the goosebumps already breaking out on her arms. They really would have to get it fixed soon, unless they wanted to freeze with the coming of winter. Though he was reluctant. The witch focused on the brunette woman for some time, contemplating and considering her offer. Her aura was calm, and she gave no outward indicators that she was lying. She had no part in the situation, and had nothing to gain from blabbing anything to his family….. plus, Rowena didn’t like her.

With a deep breath the fox like trickster set the amethyst down on a side table next to the couch. “Can you keep a secret? I mean you’ve been dating ol Crowls for a while, so I’m guessing you’re in it for the long haul since you don’t seem to give a half sliced grapefruit whether we’re witches.” He chuckled at the raised browed look of confusion the slender woman gave him, and answered simply. “I hate grapefruits.” A light laugh escaped Bela and she smiled. “I love Crowley, I won’t lie about that….in truth it’s up to him whether he wishes me to be with the family long, and no I’m in no way bothered by the alternative spirituality, that’s who Crowley is, and who you all are.” The older Novak decided then that he kind of liked Bela. It was rare to meet the non-judgmental, maybe she could be a good ear after all. With a deep breath he thought on how to explain his situation without getting too personal, it was still a bit early for that.

After a moment he decided to start with something she might be able to relate to, or at least understand. “You love him; you didn’t even really have to say it. I can see it whenever you’re around him, your aura glows.” Talbot smiled sweetly and nodded. “Ah yes, my dear Crowley mentioned you are able to read auras.” The blond nodded and twiddled his fingers for a moment, before turning himself on the couch to face her properly. “I’ve never been in love….not really… I’ve lusted, oh by the Goddess have I lusted, and it’s easy.” He gave a snort and shook his head at his own ridiculousness. “But as ya know, that ain’t love sweet cheeks.” There was a heaved sigh before he spoke again. “I think I might be afraid to love.”


	8. Authors note

Hey everyone, I do have my laptop back now, but I'm not doing so well right now  
My anxiety is very bad, which I'm sure is a factor for many people right now  
I'm still writing, it's just going to be very slow...

Deepest Apologies


End file.
